


Ghirahim and Zant: Unfinished Works

by TentaChicken



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TentaChicken/pseuds/TentaChicken
Summary: Here I go.I have had many, many, many, unfinished drabbles of Ghirahim and Zant over the one or two years I spent in the Legend of Zelda fandom. Since I'm not returning there any time soon, might as well put them up here. Heh, their loss I suppose.There's quite the variety, I'll try to give a brief synopsis of each one.





	1. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has a story called "Campfire" which has a simple premise. Ghirahim, Zant, Vaati and Volga go camping, and tells stories around the campfire.
> 
> Vaati and Volga are the main "pals" of Ghirahim and Zant, and often tag along for hijinx. 
> 
> I never finished this due to laziness, and I don't even know what I was going for.

Ghirahim, Zant and Vaati were circled around a campfire, waiting for the arrival of Volga, who had left the circle to bring back some supplies from then tent.

“Now the highlight of the trip, guys. Time to tell some tales… while gorging on marshmallows, of course!” Volga announced excitedly, carrying two gigantic sacks of marshmallows under each arm. He walked over to the camp fire and set down the bags, opening one and urging everyone to take a few and begin cooking their treats.

“Thanks.” Vaati said calmly, trying to act collected as he put marshmallows one by one on his stick, squashing them to fit them all on the stick. He glanced at Zant, who was shoveling uncooked marshmallows into his mouth by the handful.

“What?” Zant asked in a muffled voice, his cheeks bulging. Vaati shrugged and continued to shove more marshmallows onto his stick while Ghirahim looked at Zant with disgust and began cooking his marshmallow neatly over the fire. Zant swallowed, and began indignantly, “Don’t give me that look, Ghirahim, it’s not like you aren’t-“

“Shhh Zant, It’s okay. Just let Ghirahim be a dick while it lasts.” Volga laughed, as he cooked his marshmallow with his fire breath instead of using the campfire. “Just wait till his makeup gets messed up on our hike tomorrow.” Zant giggled as he heard Ghirahim groan. 

“So… who’s going to start off the story telling and get this over with?” Ghirahim grumbled, turning his marshmallow over the fire to cook it evenly. 

After a moment of silence, a small hand rose into the air and waved. “I’ll start then. I have a very scary story that will freak all of you out.” Vaati spoke, in a solemn voice. He plucked a marshmallow from his stick and ate it quickly.“Now… I will begin.”

“Some long time ago, there was a man who I knew who liked to investigate the unknown. He was like a detective, but more open-minded. One day-“

“Did his wife die?” Zant asked, his mouth still filled with marshmallow.

“No, but his wife did die of strangulation later that year.” Vaati cleared his throat, and continued his story. “As I was saying…”

“He one day, found a box delivered at his door. Thinking it was a gift from one of his friends, he just takes the box inside and opens it up.Inside were polaroid photos of various people, in various scenes. As he looks through the photos… he realizes that he recognizes some people in the photos, but not all of them. Under all the photos, he found a letter, which said:

_ ‘Dear Friend,  _

_ I’ve heard you were a man of a gifted open mind.  _

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story cuts there. I never finished it, but planned for Vaati to have a really scary story. Something about "eyes", but I don't even remember what it was for.


	2. As Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story was to have young Ghirahim and young Zant as childhood friends. They were to explore a haunted house, and have a fun little cute adventure. I never got to finish this, even though the idea was pretty cute.

“C’mon Zant!” Ghirahim pleaded to his friend, gesturing for him to follow. “I want to see what’s beyond the trees!”

It had been Zant’s observation of course, noticing that side of the town; there was a small area that the fencing hadn’t quite fully blocked off. A hole, big enough for a small child to slip through. Ghirahim had lit up at when Zant had pointed it out, and immediately demanded to see what was on the other side. Zant however, was a bit more cautious. 

“Well…” There was a slight edge of regret on his voice, almost as if Zant cursed himself for pointing out the hole in the fence to begin with. “What will your mom say?”

Ghirahim shrugged carelessly.“Hey, it’s not like there’s a sign here that says ‘Do not enter’ or anythin’. Besides, she only cares that I’m home by dinnertime. We got a few hours.”

Curiosity was a deeply ingrain trait among children, whether it be Hylian, sword spirit, or even Twili. Zant couldn’t resist the unexplainable luring sensation he got from the mysterious forest behind the fence. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Fine, but we are only going for a peek!”

After crawling through the fence, Ghirahim brushed off the leaves of his knitted sweater and grinned. “Cool, huh?” Zant pulled himself off the ground and stared up to the tall branches of the trees. It was a shaded area, and the fence acted like a barrier between a civilized town, and a forest that was filled with secrets, maybe even magic. “Let’s go!” His thoughts were interrupted by Ghriahim’s excited yell, and he couldn’t help but give into the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than most because I was struggling with the concept and execution. In the end, I just never finished it.


	3. It's Not Healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one.
> 
> This one was going to be the fic I really wanted to finish. I was going through tough times, and I channeled it into this story that never got to see the night of day, until now. And it will never be finished.
> 
> The context is Ghirahin and Volga just got out of a relationship, and Ghirahim takes it very badly. It was meant to end up introducing Zant, and how Ghirahim's life improves over time as he talks to this new person, yet I never reached that part. 
> 
> It's basically about Ghirahim's midlife crisis.
> 
> Warning for darker themes, depression, etc.

Volga had left that day early. It seemed as if he was slowly giving up sooner and sooner. Ghirahim wished he would just leave him alone.

What would he say anyway? It’s not as if he wanted to end it all then and there. He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to finish himself off. It’s not as if he could overcome his natural instinct for self-preservation.

However, that didn’t mean he didn’t feel… _it_.

It was another morning. Curtains drawn, bed much too warm. The clock read 3:42 PM, blinking, almost as if it was nagging him to wake up. He didn’t bother to turn it off anymore. He was simply too tired.

Tired. That seemed to be a word that lingered in his mind the most.

He wasn’t even sure what had kickstarted his sleepiness. It wasn’t as if he hated himself _that_ much. He loved himself! He was a gorgeous, beautiful, absolute stunning beauty! However, that didn’t explain why he had stopped taking care of himself.

The house was a mess. Ghirahim couldn’t remember the last time it was this filthy. It was probably when he had just moved in, dying to get away from his deadbeat of a father. Father, with quotation marks. “Father”.

_Wonder if I was never conceived._ He thought to himself bitterly. _I wonder what that lowlife would be doing._

He cursed. The bathroom was flooded. He quickly turned off the tap, and stared at the dripping of the overflowing sink. The ripples slowly ceased, showing Ghirahim what he dreaded the most.

He had never bothered to clean his make up. It had been smeared after a few days of ignorance, but now it was just a dark blur. His eyes were almost bloodshot, his eyelids sagging in an unsightly manner. He hated it. He splashed the water, the ripples demolishing that awful reflection and he began to clean the bathroom up, not once looking directly at the mirror that hung above the sink. _I might get that replaced._ He thought. _It’s old and filthy._

He walked back to his room and flopped onto the bed, his face sinking into the pillow. What was he going to do today? It’s been a while since he left the house. Perhaps it was time to leave and go buy some essentials at the mart…

Ghirahim turned over and stared at the ceiling blankly. He felt exhaustion wash over him like a wave, it felt like gravity, a force too strong for him to fight. He hadn’t had a proper meal in days, if you counted smashed instant noodle packets a “proper meal”. 

_No._ Ghirahim told himself. _What if he’s there and I have to talk to him?_ _I couldn’t stand seeing him again._ He felt embarrassed and shamed. It disgusted him how he felt that way. Volga would pay for what he had done, but today wasn’t the day he would let that happen.

4:24 PM.

_It’s too late to go to the store anyway, the show is on at 4:30._ Ghirahim thought. He didn’t even particularly love the soap opera, but anything to get him out of leaving the house.

 

◆◆◆

 

The next time he opened his eyes, the clock read 7:03. It took Ghirahim a while to remember where he was. _I must have fallen asleep again._ Rubbing his eyes awake, he sat up, looking at the window. The curtains were drawn enough to block the view, but a crack of light shining through told him the sun was setting. 

He stood up from the bed, vaguely thinking of getting dinner, and wandered into the kitchen. Checking the cabinets, he found cans of ravioli and soup. After closing the cabinet, Ghirahim picked up a half empty bag of chips off the counter that he had saved for later. Taking his dinner out to the living room, he sat down on a chair and stared at the television screen, barely paying attention to what was playing on the screen.

Ghirahim finished his stale chips and sank deeper in his chair. The television now showed a couple on the brink of bankruptcy and their failing restaurant business, both crying dramatically for someone to help them out of their rut. _Must be nice to live in reality TV._ He thought. _Your problems fixed in less than a week by a celebrity._

The doorbell rang, Ghirahim hesitated before picking himself off the chair. He hastily brushed off the leftover chip crumbs his shirt and combed through his hair with his fingers briskly to make sure it was presentable. He walked over to the door, and found himself staring into the eyes of his displeased landlord named Ganondorf.

“Oh, hello, Ganon-“

Ganondorf waved his hand impatiently to cut Ghirahim off. “Yes, yes, hello and all that, but Ghirahim, you know it’s the third week behind rent.”

“I know. I’ll get it to you as fast as I can.” Ghirahim replied smoothly, or as smooth as he could manage. “I’ve been just encountering… difficulties.”

He noticed Ganondorf’s eyes scanning up and down as if he was taking in how much of a mess Ghirahim was. “That’s obvious. But there’s a limit to how much I can wait, Ghirahim.”

“Yes, I’m sorry about that. I’ll get it to you by-“ Ghirahim quickly planned out the schedule in his head. “-The end of the week.”

Ganondorf sighed. “I’ll expect it by then.” He crossed his arms, and continued frowning. “However, if you miss this deadline as well, you will have to deal with the consequences. I’ll have no choice but to evict you.”

Ghirahim nodded. “Understood.”

He shut the door when Ganondorf left, and returned to his seat by the TV. The couple was hugging when the celebrity revealed to them the new remodeled restaurant. Ghirahim took the remote and turned off the TV. If he was going to get the money to pay the rent, he had to return to his job and stop missing his shifts. With a great big sigh, Ghirahim stood up, and cleaned up the chips and went back to the bathroom to clean up properly. He couldn’t show up to his job looking like a failure. It was time to put that aside for now.

Putting on his uniform, Ghirahim made his way to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He managed a smile. Even though he felt like a mess, no one could deny he still looked fabulous in a suit. He sprayed his hair and made sure his make up was fine, and walked out the door, making sure he was on time for his shift at 8:30 PM.

Working late behind the bar had its benefits. All he had to do was mix drinks and smile. It wasn’t a difficult job, and thankfully he was quite good at it. Waving his greeting at the doorman, he entered the bar and made his way to the back. 

“Nice to see you back.” His boss mentioned as Ghirahim walked passed. “Feeling better?”

Ghirahim nodded. “Loads.” He smiled, but when he walked away his smile sank back down. Perhaps it was a tougher job than he thought.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be quite a long fic. I was truly invested in this work, and I just can't bring myself to write it anymore because I've lost all that passion for this story and the relationship it was about. Such a shame, really.


	4. Vegans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, this one's a straight up shitpost.
> 
> It's has inside jokes, alluding to an infamous online "vegan" known for his strange videos about veganism. Something about making veganism sexy.
> 
> Uhm, immature humor in this one.

It’s been three days since Zant had eaten a meat product. This recent fad that Ghirahim had unfortunately fallen into wasn’t doing him any favors, and a diet of lettuce and beans, however deliciously prepared, wasn’t enough to satisfy him. He had seen the signs, he knew what was happening, but he needed to confront the situation face first, before it devolved into a much more desperate state. Picking up the files he had printed off the computer, Zant quickly made his way over to the kitchen and saw Ghirahim there, cooking up dinner in his usual pink apron, humming softly to himself.

“Ghirahim!" Zant spoke, his voice seriously deep. “I’m concerned!”

Ghriahim looked up from his pan of vegetables. “Concerned? And with what, my dear?”

Zant inhaled deeply and hesitated, before announcing loudly his question: “Why are you turning into a vegan!?” He lifted the papers which all were plastered with the face of the vegan superhero: Son Jakars.

Ghirahim was about to say something, but when he noticed the face on the papers, he closed his mouth, only to have his eyes widen in shock and possibly horror. “THAT’S A _VEGAN_???” He cried, pointing to it in genuine distress. “It… it looks like… a crusty baby that had a chameleon vomit on its head!”

“Well… that’s oddly specific.” Zant said quietly. “No matter! Answer the question, Ghirahim! I don’t want you to turn into this… _thing!_ ”

Ghirahim could barely hold in his laughter. “Oh Zant. That guy isn’t a vegan, he’s a vegan activist! All of them look like that. I’m not a vegan activist.” He patted Zant gently on the shoulder. Zant gave a sigh of relief, and hugged Ghirahim tightly.

“I’m just a vegetarian.” Ghirahim said, and Zant immediately released him from his embrace, with an expression of disgust etched on his face. 

“Ghirahim, how can you be a vegetarian if you like my meaty cock so much?” Zant demanded, as Ghirahim stared at him.

There was a long silence. “There’s so many things wrong with that statement, I don’t even know where to begin.” Ghirahim finally replied, looking at Zant intently. “First, eating dick doesn’t mean I’m literally eating it, unless you want me to chop it off and cook it for dinner. It will probably grow back anyway. And second, that thing is not meaty, it’s probably skinnier than you are, it’s pretty much a shriveled mushroom that was kicked by an angry child on the street.”

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last exchange was based off of one me and my friend had, and was too silly not to add. This was definitely a shitpost.


End file.
